


Bring Her Home

by Uisa43



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uisa43/pseuds/Uisa43
Summary: Serena is struggling without Bernie. Will she come home safely?





	Bring Her Home

Serena was running late for her shift, again. Recently she had been late to work almost every day. She missed Bernie terribly, but Serena was trying her best not to let it show, especially at work. The number of times Ric had asked her the dreaded question ‘are you okay?’ had become too many to count. ‘I’m fine’ was her most used answer, with ‘just tired’ in a close second. It was true, she was tired. She was emotionally exhausted.

But she had to hide it. If anyone knew how emotional she had become, they would think she was unfit to work. Now, work was her only escape from worrying constantly about the love of her life, who was currently serving as an army medic. Ten minutes a week was hardly enough to express to her just how much she was missing her.

Serena chose to take the stairs, desperately trying to avoid being stuck with anyone for longer than necessary which would inevitably lead to ‘are you okay?’.

She was already five minutes late, but she couldn’t bring herself to break into a fast walk, let alone a jog. 

Shit, Ric was already waiting in her office.

She slowed down, trying to think of a way to avoid the conversation. She had run out of excuses.

“Serena. We need to talk,” Ric said more sternly than usual.

“Can it wait? I have patients.” She quickly hung up her coat and placed her bag down by her chair.

“No. I need to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, I’ve just got a lot on at the minute.” That one’s new, she thought.

………………………………………………..

Serena had a rough morning. Her patients were more stubborn than usual and she felt like crying every time she was alone in her office. 

Just once, she let herself.

She rested her head in her hands and quietly sobbed.

Just then, Fletch knocked on her door. She took a few seconds to compose herself and wipe the tears from her eyes.

“Miss Campbell, Mr Rowell is asking to speak to you.”

“I’ll be right there,” she said quickly and immediately rose from her chair, briskly walking out of her office and over to her patient.

………………………………………………

Mr Rowell was being particularly difficult, as he was refusing any treatment.

“Mr Rowell, can I ask why you don’t want to be treated? Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine,” he replied grumpily.

Serena laughed.

“I’ve used that one before.”

He smiled weakly, which prompted Serena to perch on the edge of his bed. 

“Mr Rowell, I really want to help you. But I can’t help you if you are refusing to be treated.”

Her patient looked down sadly. 

“My wife died five months ago. It’s hard, making it through each day, knowing that I will never see her again. I don’t want to live like this. I want to die.”

“Mr Rowell, do you have children?”

He nodded.

“Grandchildren?”

He nodded again, as tears began tumbling down his face.

“Then you have so much to live for! Your wife would want you to make the most out of your life. I’m sure she wouldn’t want you to be sad every day.”  
Serena was crying too now. She realised that Bernie wouldn’t want her to be miserable. 

At that exact moment, two couples and their children came through the doors and ran straight over to the bed where Serena was sitting.

“Grandad!” all the children shouted. They ran into his arms and he lifted them onto the bed.

Serena saw this as her cue to leave. She stood up, but her patient grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

He looked at her gratefully.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

………………………………………….

Serena sat back down in her chair and grabbed her mobile from her bag. 

She dialled Bernie’s number, her heart pounding in her chest at the thought of hearing her voice again.

An endless beep was ringing through Serena’s ears.

Is her phone off? Is it broken? She thought.

She felt like bursting into tears again when Fletch appeared at her door once again.

“Mrs Nicholls would like to speak to you Ms Campbell.”

Serena nodded sadly and made her way out of her office.

An overwhelming sense of sadness came over her at the thought of not hearing Bernie for longer than she’d hoped. Tear streaks stained her cheeks, and were noticeable to everyone who looked at her.  
She took a deep breath and approached her patient.

“Mrs Nicholls, what can I do for you?”

“I need to ask you some questions about my surgery, but it can wait as I think there is someone here looking for you.”

Serena looked confused as Mrs Nicholls nodded in the direction of the nurse’s station.

Serena turned and saw the most beautiful woman. She was standing proudly wearing fatigues and shining black boots. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun, hiding underneath a perfectly positioned beret.

Serena’s eyes shifted to her face.

“Bernie?”

She ran over to where Bernie was standing and pulled her into a hug, one so tight there was a possible risk of suffocation.  
But Serena didn’t care as she sobbed into Bernie’s shoulder. She could hear that Bernie was crying too.

After a while, both women pulled away and gazed longingly at each other.

Bernie pulled her close to her and placed her lips firmly onto Serena’s. 

To both women, it felt like they could have kissed forever.

The silence around them descended into a round of applause from the patients and staff who were watching.

Both decided that they would never let go.


End file.
